


Back To Pooh Corner

by AllusionToReality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllusionToReality/pseuds/AllusionToReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3:15 when the thunder started. The quiet city that had been blanketed with steady rain trembled under the first bolt of lightning and the thunder that followed. The windows of their home quivered slightly, but neither parent was shaken. The baby on the other hand…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Pooh Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by phantheraglama's drawing of parent!phan, go check them out over on Tumblr: http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/112848808926/finally-joining-in-the-parentphan-bandwagon-i
> 
> I do not own "Return to Pooh Corner" by Kenny Loggins, or the OC of Winston

It was raining in London, big surprise. The light mist that occurred during the day had transformed into a heavy rainfall that had carried over into the night. As the city slept, the rain fell, forming puddles for children to jump in on their way to school, and streams for grumpy adults to step in on their way to work.

It would have been calming in their flat, the storm clouds blocking out the moon and the rain was tapping against the window, creating a warm, secure feeling in their home. Yes, it would have been calming, that is, until the thunder started.

Phil was half-asleep, partially listening to the rain fall against the window pane in his bedroom. He was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, and with the added warmth of Dan snuggled into him, Phil could feel himself drifting off into a deep sleep. But a part of him stayed wide awake, instinctively listening for any crying or whimpering coming from the room across from theirs. He hadn’t slept much lately, for it had become routine to get up every night and comfort the crying infant. Phil always volunteered to get up, partially because he was awake anyways, but mostly because he could get the child to fall asleep faster.

Dan and Phil had discussed their plans before adopting their son, and while they had discussed equal caretaking, Phil ended up getting a job to support their family. While Phil was at work, Dan stayed home and took care of the child, but despite this, Phil was the only one who get get the boy to fall asleep. Phil didn’t mind, he loved holding the infant as he drifted off to sleep, but waking up at 3am every night was taking a toll on Phil. With the warmth of the blankets, Dan, and the soft patter of rain, Phil gave into his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

It was 3:15 when the thunder started. The quiet city that had been blanketed with steady rain trembled under the first bolt of lightning and the thunder that followed. The windows of their home quivered slightly, but neither parent was shaken. The baby on the other hand…

Dan awoke first to the infant’s distressed cry. He rolled over to the side to awake Phil, but the man was dead asleep. Dan smiled slightly, knowing Phil must have been exhausted, and opted to let his husband sleep rather than wake him up. Sitting up and setting his feet to the floor, Dan felt slightly nervous. Not about the actually child crying, but whether or not he was going to be able to get him back to sleep. Their son had never fallen asleep with Dan before, and honestly Dan had given up after the first few nights, giving into Phil’s request to take over night-duty.

He looked back at Phil’s sleeping face before getting to his feet, and softly walking to the nursery. He opened the door just as the lightning flashed again, momentarily illuminating the Hundred Acre Wood themed nursery. The baby wailed again, frightened by the flashing lights and roaring thunder.

“Shh, Winnie, it’s alright, Daddy’s here”

Dan walked to the child’s crib and leaned down, allowing his son to grab onto his finger. Despite this, the child continued to cry, and the lightning flashed again, distressing him even more. Dan looked around for something else to comfort the child.

“Here you go,” Dan whispered, seeing Winnie’s stuffed bear and holding it out for the child to hug. But the baby continued to cry, rejecting the bear and slightly throwing it to the side. Dan sighed, frustrated and nervous, not knowing what to do with the crying infant. He wanted to calm the child, he wanted to get their son back to sleep. He was afraid of going and getting Phil, that would be admitting his failure to be a good father, so he went for the last remaining option.

Very carefully, Dan leaned back into the crib and picked his son up. He held the weeping child to his chest, hoping the contact would calm the boy down. It didn’t. The baby continued to cry, but he had curled into Dan’s chest.

“Shhh, Winnie, there’s no need to cry, Daddy’s got you,” Dan swayed gently back and forth like he had seen Phil and his mother do, trying to get the poor thing calmed down. He decided to try humming a song, opting to try anything at the moment.

“Christopher Robin and I walked along, under branches lit up by the moon,” Dan softly sang, bringing his head to his chest so the baby could hear him better. He continued to softly sway and walk around the room while he sang, watching his son the whole time.

“So help me if you can, I’ve got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner by one…”

Dan stopped to stand by the window, and took a look outside. The storm had stopped. and the rain was once again lightly tapping at the window.

“You’d be surprised, there’s so much to be done…”

Dan looked down at the child, who was no longer crying, but making small whimpering sounds. The baby snuggled comfortably into Dan’s chest, his tiny head situated right over his father’s heartbeat. His eyes were open, and they were staring at the tiny water droplets falling against the glass.

Dan was so in love. As Winston curled into his chest, he felt his heart swell all over again. The baby’s bright blue eyes reflected the window in front of him, and the boy was transfixed by the rain.

“Count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds in the sky…”

Dan continued to sing softly as the baby’s eyelids drooped sleepily, trying to fight off sleep. Finally, the little boy gave in and fell asleep, using Dan as a pillow. Dan smiled at the baby’s peaceful face, and then carefully walked back over to the crib. He lowered the boy into the bed, laying the soft blanket over him and retrieving the thrown stuffed bear from the corner of the crib.

“It’s hard to explain how a few precious things seem to follow throughout all our lives…”

Phil had awoken to the sound of silence, which would had been weird if he wasn’t groggy from a lack of sleep. He turned on his side and lay an arm out in front of him, expecting to find Dan there. Phil was met with the mattress, and he sat up, more awake now.

“Dan?” Phil called out. No answer came. Then, he heard a soft voice coming from across the hall, in the baby’s room. Dan hadn’t gotten up to calm the baby, had he? More to Phil’s surprise, the baby wasn’t crying. Phil threw off the duvet and got out of bed, almost nervous. Understandably, his husband was gone and the baby hadn’t cried all night, as far as he knew. He carefully walked across the hall, hearing Dan’s voice through the partially cracked door.

“After all’s said and done I was watching my son sleeping there with my bear by his side…” Dan softly sang as Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. Phil lay his head against Dan’s back, listening to Dan’s soft voice before joining him in finishing the lullaby.

“Believe me if you can, I’ve finally come back to the House at Pooh Corner by one. What do you know, there’s so much to be done. Count all the bees in the hive. Chase all the clouds from the sky. Back to the days of Christopher Robin… back to the ways of Christopher Robin… back to the days of Pooh.”

The house was silent, except for the light patter of raindrops on the window. Dan brought his hands off of the crib railing to hold Phil’s arms around his waist. They listened to their child’s soft breathing for a while before Dan took one of Phil’s hands and led him out of the nursery. Phil closed the door softly behind them, then met Dan back in their bedroom.

“You got him to fall back asleep!” Phil whispered excitedly, taking Dan’s hands and beaming.

“I know, I didn’t think I could do it… but you were sleeping and the storm frightened him,” Dan exclaimed quietly, pausing to take all of it in.

Phil felt so proud of Dan, after weeks of not being able to calm the child, Dan had done it. His grin soon turned into a yawn, though, and Phil walked over to his side of the bed, getting back under the warm duvet. Dan slowly joined him, still caught up in his thoughts.

After Dan had got resituated under the covers, Phil turned to face him.

“Nice song choice, by the way,” Phil grinned, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of Dan’s face.

“Thanks,” Dan smiled, a yawn cutting off the end of his sentence.

Soon, both men were fast asleep, cuddled up, surrounded by the warmth of the duvet and each other.

The house was quiet, and there was nothing to be heard except for the quiet tap of rain on the windows, and three people, fast asleep.


End file.
